The Fallen
by Other Personalities
Summary: A team of 4 are recruited by the Devil to travel throughout each universe and realm to acquire soldiers, monsters and other factions to join the forces of hell for coming of the Apocalypse. Expect lots of crossovers I'm open to suggestions. Currently in the Hellsing universe
1. Chapter 1 Deal with the Devil

**AN: Ok this is something I've been wanting to do for awhile cause, I thought it would be a good idea.**

**So basically this it going to involve multiple Anime's, Games and probably T.V shows but I'm not sure about that. So expect a lot of Blood, Gore, Violence, Swearing and some Lemons.**

**So yeah read then review.**

**Ps I mite ask for OC's but not yet.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Deal with a Devil

**? POV: Streets**

I was lying on the ground dieing,

I don't know what happened I remember running out my house to the sound of screams and explosions. I didn't know what was going on when I had ran outside I saw London burning their was some bodies in the streets that where burnt, broken and bloody.

It was so weird people where running in all directions their where armed police officers shouting for them to run, herding them down the street away from whatever the hell it was. I followed running fast as I could I looked around and seen Big Ben being torn apart by explosions and something else's that was attacking it, I couldn't see it clearly but it looked like it was flying.

I tried to work out what the hell was going on, first thought was terrorists but their was to much destruction and it seemed well planned. Second option was an invasion by a foreign power but who it was I didn't, lastly was aliens...yeah I'm a bit of a geek so I threw that idea away.

I kept running the main body of people infront where quiet far ahead then until I heard a faint whistling sound followed by an explosion. I watched as a group of people where blown away and to pieces, their where severed bodies of men, women, and a few children. Those who were close but where lucky (or unlucky cause of their stumps) started screaming in pain and fear some people ran to help others kept running for their lives.

I was frozen on the spot I couldn't move I felt...afraid truly afraid I'm mean I've been beaten up in school I was the loner always on his own I was the outcast who was rejected by outcasts but this?

I don't know.

Their was a guy shouting at me but I couldn't hear his words I didn't know what to do and I didn't listen, until he shouted. "Behind you!"

I frowned then went to turn until a pricing pain shot through my body from my back I looked down and seen a sword prodding from my chest. I panicked and started coughing violently spluttering blood, I knew I was going to die whoever had stabbed me had so through my spine and I think they punctured a lung meaning I was going to die.

My vision began to haze and blur slightly and my hearing was failing, but I felt th blade withdraw from my body and I fell flat on my bloody back still coughing, heaving and panting starring at the smoky night sky.

Then I saw my killer...well kinda as I said my vision was blurry, but from what I could tell he (I assumed) was wearing black kelver vest and trousers he had a hood that had a large cape attached to it which looked like it could wrap around him, and his hood was pulled over so I couldn't see his face clearly but I knew he was starring down at me, I noticed he didn't wear gloves so I seen his pale white hands, I looked at his sword it was a Scimitar it wasn't decorated with things like jewels and gold it just looked like a proper sword nothing fancy.

I just layed their waiting for him to chop off my head but he didn't then he moved and did something that I didn't expect. He sheathed his sword then kneeled next to me and held my hand his own, I didn't understand I think he felt remorse for killing me or he just wanted to add insult to injury.

I don't know how long we where like that but after awhile I closed my eyes and didn't open them.

**Unknown location**

I opened my eyes then shot up holding my head wincing. After rubbing my temples I laughed remembering the lady nights dream.

After I had calmed down I looked around then paled. I wasn't at my home it looked like I was in a great hall of a palace the room was wide, it had a ceiling that was very high too high that I had squint to see it and large windows on ethier side of the room, their where torches burning but it had reddish flames instead of the orange kind. The walls where all black as was the tiled floor their was a carpet that was rolled out in the centre of the room from the black iron looking double doors on one side to the throne on the otherside.

I noticed someone sitting on the throne they had their legs over crossed and over the armrest and their hands behind their head which was looking directly at me I think they where grinning. After awhile of stareing at eachother they motioned for me to come closer, and without a second thought I did as I got closer I could see what they looked like in detail.

It was a man he was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie, he had light white skin, short back hair and he was wearing sunglasses he was grinning from ear to ear his teeth where like that of a sharks.

I did not like this one bit I stopped at a small distance away from him. He looked me up and down still grinning like he was trying to size me up.

Then he spoke. "Hello how are you?" he asked with a sing song voice still grinning.

I chill up my spine but I managed to answer. "I'm...f-fine."

This seemed to please him. "Oh great! That's just great I need you in one piece after all." he said shifting himself into a proper sitting position on the throne with his legs still crossed.

"Uh what?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah that's right you don't know yet."

"Know what? In fact where am I?" I asked hoping he'd give an answer.

He did but it was not what I was expecting. "Hell." he said calmly.

I stood their stareing at him then I laughed, he raised a brow. "Hell?" I said between breaths. "Hell your fucking kidding me theirs no such thing."

He looked at me with his head resting on his hands then he spoke calmly. "Look out the window." I shrugged then walked over to the nearest window and looked...my jaw hit the floor.

Outside their where these things flying in the dark sky they had horns and i think pitchforks, on the ground below there was a sea of fire and many figures, I seen a man chained to a torture rack I watched a demon turn it repeatedly before the mans arms and legs where torn off from their sockets. I spotted other people being tortured in different ways I gulped that guy was telling the truth.

"Oh if that's not enough to convince you then look at your shirt." the man said from behind me.

I looked down and my eyes widened, my grey shirt had a hole in it and was covered in dried blood, my blood I realised everything in that dream wasn't a dream it was real. I moved a hand up my back and found another hole from where the sword had stabbed me.

_"I really died" _I thought shocked. Then a terrible thought struck me. "Wait if...this is Hell...does that mean your..." I trailed off not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes." he purred I turned around then jumped as he was standing directly behind me grinning madly then he laughed, I thought I was going to have a heart attack I was clutching my chest breathing heavily.

"S-so your real? Your the Devil?"

He smirked then jumped high and did a backwards summersault landing gracefully with his arms outstretched. He stood their in that same position as if waiting for something I wasn't what but I panicked a bit when I noticed his fingers twitch and a vein appear in his head.

So I clapped timidly and nervously, he started bowing. "Thank you, thank you your too kind." he chirped happily blowing kisses I continued clapping trying to work out what was wrong with him. "And to answer your question yes I am the Devil but I prefer to be called Lucifer and you are?"

I stopped clapping then opened my mouth to answer before shutting it, I couldn't remember my name.

"Can't remember?" Lucifer asked I shook my head sighing. "Good."

I looked at him. "What do you mean good?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well it means now your blank slate." he answered I frowned so he continued. "Basically I need you like this for my plan."

"What plan?"

"Well you died at the start of the Apocalypse." he said as if it was nothing.

Again my mouth dropped. "What?! The Apocalypse? The end of the world?"

He nodded. "Yup that's it ya see it was finnaly time to kill each other, however I realised that I wouldn't win soooo I kinda...cheated." he paused putting on a innocent face.

Like hell he was innocent. "What do you men you cheated?" I asked curious.

He smiled wickedly. "Weeeeell I tricked them into signing a deal. In the deal I wrote down that we where to reverse the clock backwards to the first time humans appeared and we where to prepare ourselves for Armageddon again. The countdown has started now and both sides are now gathering powerful armies which is where you come in."

I pointed to myself and asked. "Me? What do I have to do with this?"

His smile widened. "Well theirs a rule that prevents the Gods, Angels, Demons and Devils from entering the mortal realms, usually your forced back however if you did break in then the Heavens are alerted to your presence and by the rules their allowed to send Angels to destroy whatever's their. Of course this rule applies to both party's but on the day of the Apocolyse well..." he trailed off laughing loudly.

I waited for him to calm down before asking again. "You haven't told me what this has to do with me?"

"Oh right well I'm gonna give you an option to turn you into a Fallen." he said dramatically.

I frowned. "A what?"

"A Fallen, they are my agents that I send out into the other realms and universes to gather armies supplies and provisions. You see their invisible to the rule so the no one knows their in the mortal realms unless they do something stupid and get noticed which will cause problems."

I thought for a moment. "Uh what happens if I refuse?"

He grinned showing his teeth and took a good few menacing steps towards me before leaning towards me and purring in a whisper. "Did you see those people outside?"

I went white as a sheet and gulped. _"Right if I don't become a Fallen then I'll be tortured for all eternity...it's a no brainier."_ I thought.

"O-ok I'll become a Fallen." I said.

He leaned back and smiled. "Ata boy! Put it their." he put his hand out for to shake.

I looked at it then him then his hand again, then I slowly grasped it then shaked his hand and I don't mean to be giddy but I'm shaking hands, with _the _Devil I'm literally making a deal with the devil it's awesome I'm not a satanist or anything but this is just too cool to pass.

We did this for awhile before he let go and said. "Time to introduce you to your two teammates." I frowned then he clapped his hands and the double doors opened and two guys entered.

They where both teens around 16-20 years of age so they where around my age and they where both Caucasian.

The first guy was about a head taller than me and had a slight muscular build I mean he's not Rambo but still better than me, he had short spiky black hair and brown eyes, his skin was a bit tanned, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with brown trousers and trainers and a linked chain hanging from his trousers.

The other guy was shorter than him he was thinner but not in a bad way, he had short brown hair and blue eyes, he had white skin, he was wearing a dark green school uniform I think it was from a private school but I didn't recognise it.

The both of them stopped in front of me and stared I stared back, I don't think any of us knew what to say Lucifer spoke up. "Boys introduce yourself's."

The brown haired boy went first. "Hello my names George I am 17 years old." he said politely smiling.

The dark haired said nothing for awhile before he sighed. "Names Radec and I'm 19." he said in a whatever kind of way I thought his name was weird but I just nodded.

"Well I can't remember my name but I'm 18 years old" I said sadly.

"Oh you haven't chosen your name yet?" George asked.

"Chosen my name?" I asked back confused.

"Yeah." Radec began. "Ya didn't think my name was Radec did ya?" I just shrugged and he went on. "Well that bastard let's you choose your name after all he took away our old ones."

I knew who he was referring to I looked over to Lucifer who was just smiling innocently completely ignoring the teen who wanted tear him in half.

"So I have to choose a name." I said bringing everyone back on topic.

George nodded. "Y-yes uh you can have any name you want."

I thought for moment before announcing. "William my name from now on will be William."

"I like it." George said.

"I think it's shit." Radec said.

I got angry. "Hey fuck you!" I shouted.

Radec got angry back. "Fuck you!" he shouted back.

We began arguing back and fourth George tried to break us up but was ethier ignored or shouted at, we kept going until we heard a screeching sound that hurt our ears. "Ouch shit!" I shouted covering my ears.

The screeching stopped and we noticed Lucifer stand next to a chalkboard with a clawed hand on it. "Now that I have your attention your supposed to be a team to help me win against the Gods." he said the part in a dangerous tone causing us to shiver a bit.

We muttered our apologies he sighed. "Now that you've calmed down I wish for you all to come with me." he clicked his fingers and a white portal appeard it looked like the ones from the game Portal but you couldn't see the other side. Lucifer put a leg inside and asked in a mocking tone. "Coming boys?" he giggled then went through completely disappearing.

We looked at eachother. "So whose going first?" I asked.

George raised his hand. "I'll go." he said and he began walking until I stopped him he looked at me confused.

Their was something I wanted to ask. "Uh George how does a nice guy like you end up in hell?"

George titled his head. "Oh well I'm a satanist." he said happily.

I blinked trying to keep my face impassive, I looked over to Radec who was just as surprised as I was. "Ok just asking." I said letting him go.

He nodded then walked through, I looked to Radec and gestured if he wanted to go he shrugged in response and walked towards the portl then through it.

After Radec had walked through I stayed for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking through.

* * *

**AN: Ok that's that anyway PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2 White World

**AN: Right chapter 2 read & review**

Chapter 2 The White World

* * *

**Gilbert's POV: Unknown**

After we stepped through the portal we found ourselves in a in a...well I'm not sure the entire place was completely white like their was nothing else. It looked like a white sheet of paper, I was confused so where George and Radec Lucifer seemed to be the only one who was not but that's no surpise.

"Welcome to your new home gentleman." Lucifer announced grinning and giving a swipe of his hand across the...nothingness.

"Um there's nothing here." George said both I and Radec nodded.

Lucifer just tilted his head. "Well of course not, this is a pocket dimension." he said grinning. We just looked at him with blank stares he understood that we didn't understand and explained sighing. "Well children, you see a pocket dimension is a place that's...well hidden. Many know they exist but they can't find them like this one, this place can only be accessed by you three and myself."

We nodded then I asked. "Why are you giving us this place?"

"Oh well it's for your mission, you see I need you four to-" George raised his hand and Lucifer nodded for him to speak.

"Theirs three of us not four sir." he said.

Lucifer sighed. "Yes I know I'm still looking for another member, so until then you three are to begin working until I can find fourth person."

We nodded and Radec asked. "So what is our mission?"

Lucifer's grinned extended. "Ah well your mission is to travel through the varies dimensions, realms, and universes. You are to recruit soldiers, secure weapons and equipment, and to gain the alliance or allegiance of the factions you encounter. However their are some rules you must follow." his grin lessened at the last part.

The three of us looked at each other. "What rules sir?" George asked I was wondering if I should tell him that he didn't have to call him sir.

"Well first: When you enter a new world you must assimilate into the society to do this you must not use your real names, you must wear clothing from the world and speaking the languages, you should be able to get away with speaking the demon language I don't know but I'll teach you how to speak that later." he took a short breath then went on.

"Second: When you enter another place you have to play it out from start to finish. This means you can make changes to events but not entirely, you'll have too while at the same time changing them make sure the final outcome is the sort of the same."

"Third: You must be careful who you kill if you kill to many well known people then Heaven will take notice and investigate."

"And finally be weary of other Fallen and Exulted." he finished looking pleased.

"What the fuck is a Exulted?" Radec asked.

"Yeah and why should we be weary of other Fallen?" I asked.

Lucifer sighed. "Because first: The Exulted are Heavens version of my Fallen so their like you and will do whatever they can to sabotage you and your mission, however the rules I just explained apply to them as well so ya know. And why should you be weary of other Fallen? Well that's simple you see I reward those who serve me well however I punish those who fail or displease me." he finished with a dark aura gathering around him making us shiver.

"U-understood." Radec said.

"Y-yeah." I said nodding.

Lucifer beamed. "Excellent! Now to fully turn you into Fallen." he said clicking his fingers, causeing three silver goblets full of dark liquid to appear floating in the air.

We raised our browns and he explained. "You have to drink these, it will make you able to speak the demon tongue and also faster, stronger and you'll be able to use demon magic."

That sounded quite good to me I looked at the other two and they seemed to have thought the same. "What are drinking sir?" George asked.

"Oh just some of my blood." Lucifer chirped.

George nodded taking one of the goblets, whereas me and Radec had looks of disgust. "I'm not fucking drinking that." Radec said I nodded in agreement.

Lucifer looked at him and asked. "Would you rather drink my piss?"

"So I get stronger, faster and magic if I drink your blood? Cool." Radec said quckily taking a goblet.

I took the remaining one, George had already started I took one look at Radec who looked back, he shrugged and pinched his nose and drinking. I sighed and took breath then pinched my nose and put the goblet to my lips then tilted it up.

The blood taseted strangely bitter but sweet but I didn't wanna throw up, after I had downed it I started breathing heavily, panting and sweating and then I started coughing I fell to my knees clutching my chest. I looked over to both Radec and George, they where in the same position as I was then I felt my skin burning and lungs I wasn't on fire but felt like I was. I started screaming I think I heard George and Radec do the same.

After awhile the burning and screaming stopped the three of us just laid their on the ground panting, after a few minutes I got up painfully followed by George.

Radec was already on his feet standing a hateful glare towards Lucifer who was just smiling innocently. "Well done children, now welcome to the Fallen." he purred, we manged weak nods he continue. "Good now for your first mission. I want you to use your magic on this white wasteland and turn it into a proper place."

"And how the hell are supposed to do that?" Radec asked through gritted teeth he was trying keeps his anger in check.

"Oh it's simples." Lucifer said doing the meerkat impression with the accent. "All you have to do is picture the thing you want, but it must be a clear picture otherwise it won't work then you have to chant, and voila! The object you wish for shall appear, so here take these they will help." he clicked his fingers and three thick black books appeard with a dark red pentangle on the cover.

We each took a book and opened to the first page which explained what Lucifer had just told us but it told us the chant we needed to do.

I honestly wasn't willing to go first so I asked. "Sooo who wants to go first?"

We looked at eachother then Radec said. "I'll do it I have something in mind anyway." me and George nodded then stepped back to give him room, he closed his eyes and was breathing in and out calmly before he started chanting slow at first but he picked up the pace until finally their was a ***pop*** sound. We looked around but couldn't see what he summoned until he bent down to pick something up.

It was an IPod not what we expected we questioning looks he just shrugged and started looking through the songs Lucifer then spoke up. "That's right I forgot to mention that you have to try and keep with the same technology level as the world your in, for example you can't use that IPod in a world of swords and sorcery cause they don't exist."

We nodded sighing the rules appeard to hinder us more but that meant our enemies where in the same position.

Lucifer sighed loudly making us face him. "Ok boys I'm gonna go home for now ya know get prepared and all that, soooo you three are to stay here and build a world suitable for housing, supplying, training and containing armies. I'll be back tomorrow with your first mission so get building and read those books they contain spells and incantation which are unique for each of you." he finished then walked a bit away before turning "Good bye!" he shouted then clicked his fingers and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

I looked at the others and asked. "So what shall we build first?"

* * *

**AN: Review please**


	3. Chapter 3 Buliding, Reading and Mission

**AN: I got 2nd follower yeah me! :) so thank you! Very much please leave a review sometime so I know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Building, Reading and Mission

**Gilbert's POV: White World**

Sometime after Lucifer had left we began creating our new home world, we started off with a place to live we agreed on a manor for us all with a room each well Radec took the basement but that probably good since we would have a 4th member at some point in the future, so their was an extra room available. According to the books that Lucifer gave us some large things require more summoners to be summoned into this world.

Before we had done this I was voted as team leader. By voted I meant that me and Radec began kicking the shit out each other...I won.

The manor wasn't glamorise we just went for a simple one with out any furnishing we agreed to add such things when it was created. We had 4 large bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen, basement, a pool (George) and a training room that didn't have anything yet.

I was in my room putting the finishing touches on it, like the other three bedrooms it was large I added a single bed I wasn't one for double sized ones especially since their was no one to share it with. I had added posters of my favourite bands, animes and some games on the walls, and some mannequins. (I'll explain latter) I had a large table and desk for which I could come up with ideas and plans.

I was planning on exteneding the manor and adding some new things to my room but thought it best to see what the others where doing. I decided to check on George first since he was only down the hall, I left my room and shut the door and headed down to his room the bedrooms where next to eachother on the second floor, George's was just next to mine.

I knocked on the door and heard him shout. "Come in!" then I entered I was quite intrested to see what he done. His room was the same size as mine I looked around at what he had. Their was a large double bed with royal blue covers he was sitting on it watching me look around, he had a bookshelf but their was only one book and it was the one Lucifer gave to us, a long table with what I think to be a chemistry equipment on it, their was a workbench next to it with some tools, their was a wardrobe and in a corner their was a circular group of blood red wax candles with a red pentangle painted on the floor but if it was from blood or paint I didn't know.

I raised a brow towards the pentangle. "That's so I could preform rituals, spells and offerings to the master." George said noticing my gaze.

I didn't like how he refereed to Lucifer as master Radec felt the same. "I see well you are better than us I suppose." I said he nodded happily smiling. It was true George appeard to be better at casting spells than ethier myself or Radec Lucifer claimed that his blood will make us powerful and increase our natural powers, basically it made George a brilliant Mage and Radec a damed super soldier I don't know what this made me though I still hadn't found out yet.

"So sir what do you need?" George asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing I was just curious on what your room looked like." I said he nodded and smiled, then I asked. "So how's Radec?"

George knew I was talking about the small fight we had about who was leader, oddly George didn't want to be leader I didn't know why though but I shrugged it off. "Well still a bit bitchy but he's better." he answered standing up.

I nodded. "Well I'm gonna go see him do you wanna come and see what he's done?" I asked I didn't mind going alone but I wouldn't mind some company.

"Sure." he beamed and followed me out his room, we walked down the corridor chatting a little about how each other hobbies and interests and what we should do to improve our home. We walked down the stairs and and went around to the door on the staircases side, we entered and walked down the cobblestone stairs until we reached another door I knocked.

Their was no reply so I turned to George who just shrugged and motioned for me to open it, so I did we entered into a large white room with exercise equipment scattered around, their here wights, rowing machines, treadmills, practise dummies and other things.

We seen a shirtless Radec lifting wights he noticed us and did one more push before setting the wights aside and walking over to us. "S'up guys." he greeted.

"Nothing much we just wanted to see what you've done here." I said.

He nodded. "Just turned it into a big gym I've always wanted one."

I nodded and asked. "Really? Why?"

He thought for a moment before replying. "Well I don't remember everything from when I was alive, but I remember going to the local gyms but they where always crowded and their was always a large group of assholes, I hated it so I told my self that one day I'll have my own gym be it owned or private."

"Wow you remember that much?" George asked nether of us could remember our past lives.

He shrugged, nodding. "Pretty much. So when Lucifer coming back?"

George and I looked at each other. "We don't know theirs no way to tell time in this place so we don't know it could be in about an hour or something." George said.

We sighed we hadn't done much other than build our home and wait anxiously for our first mission, I decided to have George explain that thing he found while we wait. "Alright boys lets go up stairs and into the living room to talk about something that George found while reading that book we where given." I ordered.

Radec looked at me. "What did he find?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed that he was _ordered _to move.

"Well while I was reading the book I found more information about us Fallen. So I think it's best you come into the living room and I'll explain." George explained.

Radec thought for a moment before shrugging muttering. "Whatever." he picked up a camo tank top and put it on. I motioned for them both to follow and they did, we headed back up the stairs and walked into the living room which was on the left from the stairs.

The living room had two black leather couches and single black leather chair, we had a wooden coffee table in the centre of them we had the furniture placed in a triangle type of way, with the chair at the top and both couches facing it at a diagonal way.

I took a seat on a couch, Radec sat on the opposite one and George took the chair at the head. "Ah hell." I said.

Both looked at me. "What's up with you?" Radec asked.

"I left my book in the room."

"Ah shit I did the same. *sigh* Better go get it."

He began to stand when George stopped him. "No need watch." he said, and closed his eyes and began chanting. It was small chant however when he finished our books appeard on the table.

We took them saying our thanks I heard Radec mutter. "Smart arse." but didn't say anything.

"Turn to page 10 please." George said polity and I did. This is what it said:

**The Fallen**

**A**

**Brief**

**Explanation**

"What the fuck is with the title!?" Radec shouted causeing both George and me to look at him.

George shrugged. "Don't know I think the master wrote it." the look on Radec's face gave the impression that he believed it. "Anyway I was reading this at some point and it said that we have classes."

I frowned. "What do you mean classes?" I asked.

"Read and you'll find out." he replied and I did.

**The Fallen classes descriptions:**

**Description: **Fallen classes are the roles each member plays in the team, the classes are based upon the individual's themselves meaning that those who drink the blood of Lucifer will be given a class based upon their own skills, traits, abilities and sometimes Sins. It should be noted that the Fallen are invincible against normal weapons and ammunition, however they are weak against blessed, magical or magic and weapons made from special materials. It should be noted that their are subtypes to each class and that the Fallen can when they get stronger obtain a second class.

**Leader: **Leaders are Fallen members who are chosen by the blood to take command of the teams and their missions. They are considered a Jack-of-all-trades class as they are able to do almost everything however they aren't the best at it. They can use almost any weapon however they can only master one, their magic is focused on summoning and buffing their team. Their can only be one Leader.

"Wait so that's why I lost? Cause he's supposed to be the Leader to begin with?" Radec asked sounding pissed causeing us to look at him.

George nodded. "Yes William was supposed to be the Leader from the beginning so it was only natural that you would lose." Radec shook his head and contuied reading as did we.

**Soldier: **Soldiers are the frontline troops, they have increased strength, endurance and toughness. They are skilled in all weapons and unarmed combat, their magic abilities are extremely low however they can use magic that increases their abilities further.

"Hmm so I take it I'm the Soldier." Radec said, I nodded I think George did to since he didn't reply. "Well that's cool."

**Mage: **Mages are the wizards and warlocks of the group they can cast a verity of spells, incantations and rituals. They are more of a support type of class since they have very weak combat abilities, however they make up for this with their magic and intelligence. They can memorise spells by simply reading the books they are contained in and they can use almost any all types of magic.

**Shapeshifter: **Shapeshifter's are as their name says can shape-shift into animals or if their more powerful people. Their forms are only tempory they can stay in the form for 1-3 hours, but if they get more powerful they can stay 1-22 hours or even days. They are however unable to use magic unlike the other class, but they gain the strengths and weaknesses of whatever they turn into. They are skilled in unarmed combat only.

**Infiltrator: **Infiltrators are the spy's, assassins and saboteurs of the group, they are quick quiet and efficient in their work. They can use magic that buffs themselves by either cloaking or increasing their natural abilities. They are skilled at hacking, lock picking, blades, explosives and sniper rifles.

"I think that's enough for now." I said looking up from book both of them did the same, their was still a few more classes but I decided that was enough.

"Finally I was getting sick of this." Radec said. "When's Lucifer coming back with our damn mission?"

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear." a new voice purred making us all jump. We turned to the source and seen Lucifer standing in the entry way to the living room grinning. "Hello boys! Love what you've done with the place." he said looking around.

"Uh thanks?" Radec said not sounding sure about what to say.

Lucifers smile widened. "Your welcome." he chirped then he put on a serious face. "Now let's get down to business. I have a mission for you: I'm going to send you into another world and you are to make contact with a certain faction and try to get them to join us. Their are two other factions but they are to be destroyed."

"What information can you give us about this world master?" George asked.

Lucifer thought for a moment before replying. "Well I can tell you that the world is centred in Britian, and I learned that their are very powerful characters their and that the Gods have a much more stronger presence in this place so be careful."

We nodded then I asked. "Do we have a new member now?"

He shook his head. "No I'm afraid not guess you'll have to go with one man short." he said. We nodded again and he clicked his fingers and a large purple portal appeard in the living room, it was different from the other portal cause this one was shaped like a pentangle.

He gestured us to go through and I being leader went first, I walked up to the portal then before stepping through I looked over shoulder to see Radec and George egging me on. So after taking a breath I stepped through...

**Unknown World**

I exited the portal and looked around it was around midnight, and I was standing on a dirt road in the countryside, their where trees on either side of the road along with small hills and I seen a little village not far away.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard a voice who I knew to be Radec asked.

I shrugged not turning. "Don't know somewhere in the countryside but I don't really know I'm more of a city dweller."

He didn't respond but I didn't care then George spoke. "Hey look theirs a sign over their."

I turned to him as did Radec and we seen a wooden sign not far from where we were standing. "Must be the villages." I said.

"Ya think." Radec said sarcastically I just rolled my eyes, and motioned George to go and read it.

He nodded then headed over to the sign and began reading we watched his head move as he read, he then nodded and jogged back over to us.

"So what's the name of the village?" I asked.

He took a breath and said. "Cheddar Village."

* * *

**AN: Right that's that anyway tell us what you think and please leave a Review they encourage me to write more.**

**Ok now I need 2 things from you the people:**

**1) I need OCs for the Fallen both good and bad, you can use the classes I mentioned or even make up your own I'm fine with either.**

**But I need ONE OC for the current team their is one requirement: The OC is to be a female other than that you can make up everything else.**

**2) If you have a Game or Anime you want to add to the story then just ask in a review or something and I'll add it sometime in the future.**

**Anyway remember REVIEW!**


End file.
